


Paris When It Sizzles

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Paris, a bank job with all those lovely safe deposit boxes, plus a fashion show with a slew of lovely models and high-net-worth attendees flashing expensive furs and jewelry.  No matter how nonchalant the Handler was in that briefing to Lieutenant Garrison, that smiling "can't think you'd have any problems, Lieutenant.  Quite a simple little operation, actually," he wasn't laying odds on it being that easy.  And he would have been right.  The mission itself - two missions in one, in fact - the location, that didn't say 'simple' in his mind.  Add in an old memory for Actor, and a lovely lady with warm smiles especially for Chief, and no matter what HQ called it, this was NOT going to be a walk in the park for Craig Garrison, not with HIS guys on the job!
Kudos: 2





	Paris When It Sizzles

**Author's Note:**

> Follows story 'Amnesia and Déjà Vu'

The news had the men eagerly discusing their destination. PARIS!! Paris, City of Lights - no matter how dimmed they were now that the city was occupied by enemy forces. Paris, City of Love - in more variations than even Casino and his eclectic imagination could fathom. Paris, city of a thousand stories, a thousand dreams. 

Or, as Actor expounded in a learned manner, "it is said one either loves Paris or hates the city. Although I can imagine few so lacking in their souls as to hate the City of Lights, the City of Love. 

"Ah, truly, no man should live his life without visiting Paris. At least once, preferably many times, for it takes many times to understand what Paris truly represents. Paris is, above all else, a woman - no, that is not exactly right. Paris is womankind itself, in all the variations. She is the beautiful mistress holding out her arms to you; the serene madonna above the alter in the majestic cathedrals. She is the innocent child playing with a toy on the grassy aisles of the park; she is the deceptive whore who seeks to steal your wallet and perhaps your life. She welcomes you with the warmth of a doting mother, spurns you with the callous disregard of a old crone hurling wastewater from a balcony. She offers all a man could desire, and sometimes she even delivers what she promises - of course, by the time she does, you might wish for any other fate. But whatever she is, whatever she promises, no matter what comes, you will never forget her. Ah, Paris!" 

From the rapturous look on his face, he probably could have gone on for quite awhile, probably WOULD have if not for the impatient interruption from their safecracker.

"The hell with all that, Beautiful! What I hear? Paris? That place really sizzles! Wine, women and song! Should be a blast, eh, Warden?" Casino enthused, ignoring Garrison's lack of enthusiasm for any of those three, at least on a mission. 

They'd been to Paris before, actually, but had been in and out so fast they hadn't even had the chance to take a quick look around, much less see the sights and experience what that place supposedly had to offer. It was only after they'd gotten back that Actor had expounded on Paris, its majesty, its amenities, and they'd made up their mind to make their NEXT trip a little more exciting. Not that MOST of their 'trips' weren't exciting, in one way or another, but . . . you know . . .

"Hopefully not, Casino," Garrison offered in a dry voice. "There may be women, but not in the way you're thinking, I'm pretty sure - strictly business. And forget about the wine and song. Not to mention, considering the number of Germans in Paris, 'blasts' of any nature would not be such a good idea, and I'm not aiming for 'sizzling' either. I'm more in favor of something a little more discreet - we slip in, get both jobs done, lay low til it's time for the exit, and get back out again."

"Eh, now, Lieutenant," Goniff protested. "We could do all that anyw'ere! Like Actor and Casino says, it's PARIS! Can't just make that trip and not do ANYTHING interesting!"

Chief snorted, "I wouldn't worry if I was you, Goniff. A bank job, some fancy shindig with a bunch of women to get Pappy and Actor all excited, figure it'll be interesting enough. If not, figure the Warden will find something special for us to do - maybe snatch a German general or blow up Gestapo Headquarters - something."

That got a rueful laugh from everyone, though Garrison kept his acknowledgement down to a slight smile. Well, it was true, all of it, and no one could say he didn't keep his eyes open for any interesting opportunities.

Garrison was more than happy to get back to work, his memory clicking along on all cylinders once again. And the timing couldn't have been better, what with that new job HQ had decided the team should head out on. Yes, their skill sets were ideal for the job; he couldn't argue with that. So ideal he shuddered to think of anyone else leading these four guys out in his stead. 

Oh, for some jobs, Ainsley, Micah Davis, Reynolds, one of the other Team Leaders could have managed (though probably gaining a few gray hairs, maybe an ulcer or two along the way). The basics wouldn't be a problem, not with their skills. Breaking into a bank vault to retrieve some inflamatory and ill-advised love letters? Picking up a packet of information from a contact? No sweat. While he wouldn't advise them doing it with their eyes closed, he suspected his guys probably could.

No, it wasn't the job so much as the peripherals, so to speak. 

If the bank vault had been anywhere except Paris - 

If that contact had been anyone other than a gorgeous fashion model - 

If the point of contact had been anywhere except in the midst of several OTHER fair lovelies in the process of putting on a series of high-fashion, high-profile fashion shows for various well-heeled dignitaries - 

If there hadn't been an unavoidable delay between the pickup of information and the exit, leaving way too much free time for temptation to lure his men into mischief - - -.

If, if, if, if - 

No, if anyone was going to take his men into THAT situation, it damned well better be Garrison and no one else! Luckily he was able to talk the doctor into giving him a clean bill of health, a full release to return to duty, and just in time.

He went over the scenario in his mind, worked over the list of admonitions, the prohibitions, the orders, the warnings - Hell, by the time he was finished, he could recite them in his sleep. 

Still, with his guys he knew even presenting that list was, in a lot of ways, just presenting them with a challenge that would appeal to them almost as much as the contents of those safe deposit boxes and the contents of those high-fashion dresses. 

His guys were inventive, creative, always up for a challenge, and that was part of what made them so very good at what they did. It also made them very good at finding a barely-visible loophole in his lists. 

(Of course, sometimes they just ignored his list entirely; he knew that, was still working on breaking them of that habit, though he knew he was a long way from being a hundred percent successful.). Still, he had to try, and try he did, making the list as all inclusive as he could while still leaving them room to get the job done and be flexible in case of any surprises. 

And so, in the car leaving the doctor's office, his medical release firmly in his pocket, he laid down the law one more time. He could feel the anticipation rolling off the men and he had a feeling he was swimming against a high tide, but he gave them a stern look and declared. 

"Yes, I know it's Paris. I know it's a bank job - and a high-society event with, as Casino puts it so elegantly, "gorgeous dames running around half-naked", and all the rest. Yes, I know it's supposed to be a 'walk in the park' and we've got some downtime before the exit opens up. But my orders stand; I need you focused, and on the job! 

"We're after the papers that are tucked away in one of those safety deposit boxes, nothing else. We stick to the program - get in, get out! Unless I say otherwise, these are the rules. No women, Actor. I don't care if they are beautiful or titled or rich as Croesus, or if they were your mistress at some time in your varied past. Some of your women, based on experience, are more dangerous than the Germans!

"Casino, for you, let's just make it ANY women, okay? I know you're open to more eclectic choices than Actor, but some of your choices are just as dangerous! Yes, we'll be interacting with the models, but we're looking to get that information packet, nothing else!! 

"Chief, you're a mute unless I tell you otherwise, remember; no slip-ups like in Geneva, even if someone DOES provoke you or stomp on your foot! 

"And as for you, Goniff - I point, you fetch, understand? That's IT! No independent shopping for trinkets among the rich and well-heeled attendees at those fashion shows; I don't care if they ARE dripping with jewelry and furs."

"Yeah, yeah, Warden, you already told us all that," Casino groused, with Actor adding a smooth, "of course, Craig. I assure you we will be all business."

Chief just nodded once in the rearview mirror, meeting Garrison's eyes. He was still a little embarrassed about Geneva, being caught off guard like that. Well, he was the least of Garrison's worries, when it came right down to it.

Goniff looked at Garrison, that innocent and oh-so-earnest look not fooling Garrison one little bit. He wasn't much fooled by that eager nod, that protestation of "wouldn't dream of it, Lieutenant, I swear! Strictly business, just like Actor said!" either.

Garrison looked at each of them with a highly-skeptical eye. "Uh huh. Well, let's keep it that way, shall we, gentlemen?" working hard to keep the look of anticipation off his own face.

Yes, just like he'd told the doctor - everything was back to normal. And frankly, except for that damned war, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

Glancing over at his pickpocket sitting on the opposite side of the car, getting an innocent look and earnest smile in return, that little twist of Goniff's mouth indicating that cocky smirk was just fighting to take over, Garrison smiled to himself. {"No other way at all!"} 

Actor sighed as he looked down at the city, remembering prior visits, long before this war. {"Paris. I used to love Paris. Perhaps, on some level I still do, perhaps always will, though the Paris I knew is buried under a grey shadow and may never emerge."}

"Actor?" Garrison asked softly, that sigh being more than a little worrisome. Did the conman know something the rest of them didn't? 

Actor started, realizing the others had picked up on his somber mood, and forced a reassuring smile. "It is nothing. At least, nothing to do with now, with the mission. Just a memory of this place but in another time."

"A dame, right?" Casino asked with a snort of derision. "Isn't that the way it always is with you, Beautiful?"

And Actor nodded in agreement. "Her name was Marianne," and he smiled fondly. "I will always associate Paris with Marianne; she has become the virtual embodiment of the city for me, in a way."

"Is she still 'ere, Actor? You gonna maybe stop by and say 'ello if we've got time?" Goniff asked, wondering at that odd tone to the conman's voice, the tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, she is still here. And I would like that, to visit her once again. It has been quite a long time since I last did so," he admitted.

Garrison cleared his throat sternly. "Actor? Remember what I said - no women! And I doubt we'll have time for any personal visits this trip. Better keep it til after the war."

Actor nodded in agreement. "That would most likely be best, Craig. And it is not as if she will not be willing to wait for my visit, and delaying will not alleviate the warmth when it does come. She was always waiting with open arms, my sweet Marianne."

Casino later snarked to the others, "no one but Beautiful goes around thinking a broad's gonna be waiting around for him after how many years??! Sheesh! The ego on that guy! Can you believe it??!"

That comment got a broad roll of the eyes from Goniff and from Chief, but didn't seem to affect Casino in the least.

Garrison returned from meeting with the Underground contact with a grim look on his face.

"Did it not go well?" Actor asked, the others wondering as well. Something had changed, that up-and-at-'em enthusiasm previously exhibited by the officer had been, if not been dampened, then certainly tempered with a new note of concern.

Garrison admitted, reluctantly and with more than a little worry, "according to the contact, there's something no one told us in that briefing. Who knows why; maybe they didn't think it 'relevant'! While the bank part is new, it seems this won't be the first try at bringing out the information from the contact. Another team met up with the show a few stops back."

"And? What went wrong?" Actor asked, lighting a cigarette. The silence drew his eyes back to Garrison who replied with a somber shake of his head. "The team never made it back. We don't know what went wrong."

That got a shared groan from the guys, along with a few under-the-breath mutters that didn't speak well of that so-called briefing or the one who'd so calmly laid it all out. Well, that WAS kinda a big detail to be forgetting, maybe something they should have been told right up front! Okay, maybe not them, but at least Garrison!

"Oh, now that's gonna help me get to sleep tonight," Casino snorted. 

"Now, now, Casino," Goniff urged soothingly. "Just don't think about that part of it; just focus on all those lovelies parading around in their underwear and you'll . . . ". Then he grinned slyly, "well, maybe that won't get you to nodding off either, but you'll enjoy staying awake a lot more." Casino flicked that spent match in the pickpocket's direction, Goniff grinning and casually leaning to one side to watch it go past. He figured whatever the problem, Garrison would figure it out; he always did.

"Well, we'll make initial contact there later today. One of the models, Aliene, we THINK. There's another woman maybe working with her, Leonie; she's part owner in the show, is at least aware of Aliene's activities on behalf of the Allies, though whether she's more actively involved, my contact didn't know for sure. Goniff, Chief, I want to talk to each of you before we head out. Actor, Casino, you already know what I expect from you; just remember what I said about no women. Be friendly, but not TOO friendly! Keep on your toes, keep your eyes peeled for any sign of trouble.

"In the meantime, we need to take a closer look at that bank. We'll have to take the information drop as the opportunity comes, but I want to get into that bank, get that part of the job done first. If anything goes wrong at the show, we won't have the opportunity to get into those safety deposit boxes afterwards."

And that made sense. After all, those letters just needed to be retrieved and destroyed, the Underground informed so they could pass the 'all-clear' back to London. It wasn't like they had to be carrying those incriminating papers around with them for the whole time.

The idea of heading off to the bank brightened their mood considerably. Well, a bank, lots of safety deposit boxes filled with all kinds of interesting things - that would get any honest thief excited, even with someone like Garrison keeping a stern eye on them.

Things fell into place easily at the bank, a con just tailor made for their purposes getting them inside. Once inside, a few sharp manoeuvres, and they were inside the safe deposit vault. They scattered, each to a segment of the far wall, except for Chief, who was on guard.

Actor inhaled sharply at the sight of the contents of that box he'd just opened. No, it wasn't what Garrison was after but it was a magnificent sight, he had to admit, that rich tangle of gold and sapphires. Almost as magnificent as what Goniff had located only moments before, although that horde was more in the line of diamonds, each clasped in their own perfect setting. 

Garrison frowned impatiently, the only one not at least slightly enthralled by what was turning up in those cold gray boxes. "Well, that's not what we're after! Keep at it! It has to be here, and in that top row, at least that's what Intel gave us!"

"Just 'ow stupid is this bloke anyway, putting all that down in writing?" Goniff asked as he made short work of the next lock, drawing his head back to admire that truly lovely string of pearls sitting alone in solitary splendor.

"About as dumb as you can get," Casino grunted. "You wanna go foolin' around with some guy's old lady, that's one thing. Writing her mushy love letters on top of that, spelling everything out in detail? Then not even getting her to burn them after she reads them, leavin' em around for someone to find? That just takes the cake."

"So they wanna do something that dumb, why's it our lookout?" Chief asked from his position next to the grill, listening, keeping watch for any approaching bank personnel.

"Because the letters are being used as blackmail to try and pry the plans for a new Allied offensive out of the guy who wrote them. Seems the other guy, the one whose 'old lady' he's romancing, is in a pretty high position, high enough to make Romeo's life a shambles if the story ever gets out. We just lucked out that Romeo's wife found out, had enough sense to sit him down and convince him that whatever the fallout from his actions politically and domestically, it was nothing to what she'd do if he let the Germans get away with turning him into a traitor. She's from a pretty important family too, it seems. Anyway, she got her message across. He went to Whitehall, they went to HQ, and here we are. Come on, guys! Get a move on! And Goniff, put those earrings back where you found them," watching as his pickpocket held those long dangling ruby earrings up to Casino's ears teasingly, the safecracker batting them away in annoyance.

"They're not Casino's style anyhow; too long for his neck," Chief offered as his casual opinion, getting an indignant look from Casino. Whatever Casino was muttering under his breath, it was too low for anyone to hear, but that look should have scorched both of his teammates.

"Got it!" Actor exclaimed, pulling out a thick packet of envelopes, opening one to confirm the name at the top, the signature below.

"Alright, close everything up, just the way we found it! Let's get out of here!" Garrison ordered, and they were gone. And if everything was not QUITE the same as when they'd entered the safe deposit vault, well, at least it would have looked the same to a superficial eye.

"So when do we meet up with the dames?" Casino asked, still giving Goniff the fish-eye over those earrings, getting only a smirk in return. He'd have smacked the guy over the head except for Garrison's stern gaze, but made a note to take care of that at the first opportunity.

"At 3 this afternoon, at the theatre they're using for the show. Best behavior, gentlemen, and no monkey business! We're not totally sure which is our contact, so let me handle the talking."

Back at the hotel room, the letters got fed, one by one, to the small fire Chief had built in the metal trash can. In the meantime, the men were scanning and making their own comments on the highly-libidinous contents. "Ruddy 'ell! Surprised we're 'aving to use a match; think they'd just go up in flames from w'at's written 'ere!" Goniff said with a reproving frown. He had no problem with the things being described, even made mental note of one or two that he might like to give a try once he got back home, but putting it down on paper really WAS dumb!

When the letters had become only a pile of gray ash, they had a quick lunch, then it was off to the fashion show.

Once inside the rear dressing and staging area, the smiles started, and not just on Casino's face. There were six women, the number rapidly growing to eight, and all seemed quite pleased at the sudden intrusion of five good-looking men into their dressing area.

Goniff took a good look around and didn't see anything he was particularly interested in, nothing to match what he had waiting for him back at the Cottage. He appreciated a little more substance in a woman, and the models seemingly had been chosen, as most were, to accentuate the design of the clothes, not to show off any attributes of their own. Accordingly, they were as lean as he was, a couple of them even more so. 

Anyhow, he already had his orders from Garrison about how he was to play this, and he'd settled that icy 'slit your throat as soon as look at you' mask firmly over his face before they'd even come inside. It was one of his better ones, he thought, though one he only used on rare occasions. He didn't mind getting in a little practice, and it seemed to be working, him getting no looks of feminine interest, more ones of concern, even trepidation, before the women drew their eyes away from his stony gaze to zero in on his teammates. At least everyone else had smiles on their faces.

Actor, while appreciating curves, valued elegance just as much if not more. What these women were lacking in the former, they made up for in the latter, at least in his opinion. The tall redhead with the closely-cropped hair seemed to carry herself with all the aplomb of a duchess, something he always found attractive in a woman, and he glided over to introduce himself.

Casino might have his preferences, big-chested blondes being at the top of his stated list, but as he told himself whenever the subject came up, 'beggers can't be choosers', so he took his time looking his fill. {"One thing's for sure, aint none of them shy,"} he thought approvingly, noting the tall blonde wandering around only in a pair of silk panties. And that was the truth, as none of the others seemed to be concerned about their clothing or lack thereof, although the two introducing themselves as Aliene and Leonie had at least wrapped themselves in silky tie gowns before settling in to an earnest low-pitched conversation with Garrison over in a far corner.

Chief hung back, seeming a little embarrassed by all the bare flesh in the room, but stuck close enough to Garrison to hear that quiet summons. He moved over, let himself be introduced, and seemed interested enough to stay talking for just another minute or two, even after Garrison moved to collect the others. It had taken an impatient, "Chief, come on. We need to head out now," and even then the young man had paused at the door to give a last look, even a quiet smile at the two watching the men leave. That he'd gotten a smile from each in return, that was enough to let him in for some goodnatured teasing once they made it to their rooms at the small hotel nearby.

They'd made their plans, had hoped for a quick in-and-out transfer of the info once they were given the signal, but, as Garrison told them, it seems there was a delay in the packet's arrival. They'd have to go back, make another try the next afternoon.

Garrison wasn't all that happy, and it didn't help to see that little glance being shared by his men. There was just something too anticipatory in that look, enough he knew he'd have to keep a sharp eye on them til this was over. Well, he was getting used to that, figured he was probably successful in foiling their monkey business about 80% of the time or better, which considering his guys, was more than most could have expected. 

(Actually, any of them could have told him it was more like 40% at most, and that was probably pushing it, but no sense bursting the man's bubble. Besides, they weren't expecting to bat a thousand at the side games, just add to the retirement fund when they could and have a little fun to balance out the mayhem, let the sweet smell of a little personal success drown out the stink of blood and sweat and pain for at least a little while.)

This time, it was the thought of all those seats out front on their next trip, just waiting to be filled with whatever passed as high-society now, probably draped in furs and expensive jewelry. Garrison figured there would be less notice taken of a few extra people around if there was already a crowd in the place, and the men were all dressed to blend in. Yes, Garrison had prohibited Goniff from doing any 'shopping' in that venue, but as Actor put it while speaking to his teammates in private, "it WOULD be a shame to leave them out of our plans entirely. We would have to be most circumspect, of course, but a judicious piece here and there, if we can manage it without raising the alarm, that would be most beneficial to the retirement fund." And besides, the way Garrison had worded it, the direction he was looking when he made that prohibition, he really HAD been addressing Goniff. Surely if he'd meant it for ALL of them, he would have said so. 

Alas, that little shopping spree was not to be. Oh, it sounded promising, that sound of voices and laughter, the clink of glasses and hors d'oeuvre plates coming from behind that heavy curtain. The audience was obviously having a good time at the pre-show cocktail hour. However, it only took one peek out at the audience to have Goniff frantically giving them the quick 'it's a bust!' signal to have them scuttling their careful plans. They didn't like it, but trusted his judgement in the matter, especially since he'd been as anxious as any of them to have the team gather a few goodies if the opportunity arose. No, he hadn't intended to do any gathering on his own, considering that order from Garrison, but that didn't mean he couldn't point the others to some prime trinkets, now did it? Maybe act as a distraction if needed? And if something just sort of jumped into his pocket, well, things like that DID happen now and again; wasn't like he had any control over that. 

Then Garrison had given the signal, and they were on their way out again, none of them protesting this time.

Once back at their hotel, Garrison had grimly shared the reason for their speedy departure, that "the info hasn't arrived yet, acording to Aliene. When it gets here, Leonie will be the most likely to receive it. She'll give us the signal. Until then we wait. I'm to check back again in a few hours. In the meantime, you stay put. All except you, Chief. I'm okay with what you have in mind; might come in handy, but wait til I'm gone. I need to talk to the Underground again first, clear up a point or two."

When he left, before Chief followed along behind, the men crowded around Goniff.

"Alright, so why did you pull the plug?" Casino growled.

Goniff grimaced, "got a good look at the crowd, Casino. No way we needed to be messing with that lot! Lots of people, drinks and little bits being 'anded around on trays, lots of smiles and talking and laughing and such, sure. Lots of flash, yeah, but just as many uniforms as furs and fancy dresses, mates! Place was crawling with them! These weren't the locals, not more than a few, maybe. Looked more like the Krauts were using the place for an Officers' Club and 'ad just brought their dollies along for a nice party! Best we stayed on one side of that curtain and they stayed on theirs! Sooner we get w'at the lieutenant is after and we get going, the better!"

Well, that made sense. Going up against a bunch of German officers there with their mistresses was a hell of a lot different than roaming a posh crowd and doing a little shopping! No sense pushing the envelope and getting themselves killed for a few trinkets, even flashy trinkets. That was brought to home even more strongly when they heard about the latest developments.

It was a grim-faced Craig Garrison who brought them the news. 

"They must have caught on to Aliene. Two officers grabbed her about an hour before I got there, dragged her around the corner. By the time the Underground contact got closer . . ." and his face told them the rest. Well, there wasn't much to tell; one bullet to the back of the skull, the resulting mess splattered onto the building she was facing, it didn't leave any room for doubt.

"You think they're on to Leonie too?" Actor asked with a frown.

"Shit, Warden! I think that's where the Indian made off to! If they're onto her, he's likely in a shitload of trouble!"

But seemingly they weren't, the Germans being satisfied that they had found the one they'd thought was the problem. As Chief reported to the anxious men when he returned only minutes later, "no, nothing. She says the info should be here tomorrow, though; we should be there by ten in the morning at what she called the matinee, so she can pass it over to us." Then he paused, flushed just a little. "You need me here for anything, Warden? I don't think she wants to be alone tonight, after Aliene and everything. I told her I'd be back if it was okay with you. Could meet up with you in the morning when you get there."

The others were startled when Garrison had just nodded and gave a mild, "be careful, Chief. It might not be a bad idea if she left with us on the way out. It could get dangerous afterwards, more than it is now even."

Casino grumbled to the others after Chief took off at a trot. "Us, we're supposed to stay away from the dames! Him? Ya know, Beautiful, it just ain't fair!" 

Well, no one really disagreed, but the worried looks they exchanged showed it wasn't the fairness of it all that had them concerned, but just how safe Chief and Leonie would be if the Germans were on the prod. They were more than a little surprised that Garrison would have nodded, allowed Chief to head back to spend the night with the woman.

They were there at 8:00 in the morning, though just watching from various points, inside and out, not making their presence known til it was time for the rendezvous. 

Once he was inside, Garrison had nodded cautiously to Leonie, offered his words of sympathy for the death of her compatriot, gotten the sad look from the young woman, that downturned mouth saying more than words could ever say. 

Garrison accepted the thick envelope from her and moved back to signal the guys, but Chief drew closer, whatever he was saying too low for anyone else to hear. Possibly he was encouraging her to leave with them, from that rapid shake of her head in denial. He was obviously reluctant to leave her there, but Leonie smiled winsomely, assured him of her safety. 

"I play the quiet game, as always. Never does anyone suspect, cherie, I promise. Dear Aliene, rest her soul, provided me cover, quite willingly. In the end it cost her her life, but she made sure there was not trace of suspicion of me. It was what she wanted to be part of, this fight to make this war end, and end as it must for the sake of all. I will continue, yes, and I will be most careful."

Casino had watched that sweet goodbye kiss out of the corner of his eye. He moved closer, knowing Chief would probably blast him later for it, but he wasn't going to relax his guard til they were out and away from this place. He could tell Chief wasn't paying a lot of attention to any possible danger, was too caught up in those loving eyes, those sweet words.

He barely refrained from rolling his own eyes as he listened and watched. He figured it was a good thing this dame was in France and likely to stay there, otherwise their teammate could find himself wading knee deep in wedding cake from the look in her eyes. Her next words made him groan in frustration.

"I will perhaps visit England; their fashions are pathetic, of course, and their so-called models hopeless, but how will they learn without someone to show them, eh? And if I do, perhaps we will have time to learn more about each other, time to become closer. I wish there could have been time for us THIS time, but it was not to be." 

Her smile was warm, gentle, tempting the young man in for another sweet kiss, then another, til at a sharp hiss from Garrison, Chief pulled away, reluctantly, and went toward the rear entrance, passing the others to go get the car for their exit.

Stubbing out his cigarette, Casino waited, guarding Chief's back as always as the others moved toward the exit position. He was certainly close enough to see that sweet expression change to one of amused contempt, heard that mocking low and malicious laughter. He growled deep in his chest, unable to keep that urge to just strangle her on behalf of his teammate from taking voice, drawing her startled attention to him. 

Obviously she'd thought herself unobserved, had not even known he'd seen that sweet goodbye. Now she realized he HAD seen, that goodbye and much much more, saw and understood at least part. Well, that was obvious from the safecracker's next harsh words.

"England, France - hell, the moon or the bottom of the ocean! I don't give a shit where you go or what you do, lady! Just you stay the fuck away from him, you hear me?! Bitch!" Casino snarled at the gorgeous brunette, albeit in a low voice, not wanting to attract any more attention than necessary considering those German officers. After all, that was what made up at least half of the audience just beyond those heavy curtains separating this back portion of the theatre from the rest. Of course, he didn't really want any of the other guys to see this confrontation either; they'd likely tell Chief and that wouldn't go down so good, him minding the kid's business like this. He figured he'd have to break the news sometime, about Leonie not being what she was pretending, but that was a problem for another day. 

Leonie drew back, pursing her mouth in a fierce pout, frowning petulantly at the ferocity in Casino's face. Then, with a quick turn of her head as she recognized the music that said she would be expected to step out on that runway in exactly thirty seconds, she tossed her dark ringlets in disdain for him, his anger, and anything else he might represent.

Her smile was turning vicious now, holding no hint of the sweetness she'd always worn around the men before, particularly toward Chief, and her parting words, tossed over her shoulder as she headed away to show off that daring new confection by the worthy designer, were no less so.

"Well, cherie, it does 'take one to know one', or so it is said. We will see which of us turns out to be, as they say, the TOP bitch, shall we not? You and your friends, say 'hello' to poor stupid Aliene when you meet; you may console each other on being such poor trusting fools, such poor judges of character, non?"

And there was something in her eyes, a chillingly-triumphant knowing as she turned sharply and dashed through the curtain - something that made Casino bolt for the doorway, frantically motioning to the men already on the move toward the car. 

"It's the broad! She's gonna spill it all! We gotta bail!" he hissed frantically. And he was right. By the time they got into the waiting car, they could see the officers pouring out of the entrance waving, shouting for their cars, their men. Leonie was right alongside them, a gun in her hand as well, the look of fury on her face chilling in its intensity. There were others, too, positioned at various points outside, enough it was going to be a challenge to get out of that trap that had so carefully been set for them.

Chief was behind the wheel, car already moving as they dove inside, intent on getting them away without wrecking the car. Actor was riding shotgun, aiming out the side window, with Garrison cursing from the middle that he'd not gotten in the back where he'd have a window of his own. Right now, the only ones who did, besides Actor, were Casino and Goniff, both in the rear seat. They had their guns out, firing out the rear windows trying to keep the enemy off balance, keep them from getting a good aim on the car and its occupants. 

Goniff's eyes widened as he sensed the focus building in Casino in the rear seat beside him. Glancing over quickly, then at the look on his teammate's face, the steady aim of that revolver, he started to say - something, anything - but realized he didn't have the right words. Well, he didn't know what Chief would want, now did he, though Garrison tried to draw certain lines, for himself and for them, even if Goniff wasn't always sure the officer had those lines in the right places.

Then came that hard outrush of breath, telling him Casino had made his shot, and Goniff watched as Leonie's body hit the hard pavement. No body sprawled like that if they were still breathing, so he knew she wasn't. He checked inside himself, and found he was just fine with that, considering she'd been trying to get all of them captured or killed - even found a little amusement at the yell the safecracker found the breath to deliver to Chief.

"Hey, watch where yer going, can't ya? Trying to shoot back here!" that getting a fast, "well, I'm trying to drive up here! You wanna change places?"

Casino heaved himself up from the middle of the seat where that last curve, taken on two wheels, had thrown him. He glanced forward, saw that manic grin on Chief's face and grunted, "nah, yer doing alright, babe." 

Then, remembering he hadn't been alone in that back seat, Casino jerked his head around, meeting Goniff's eyes. Whatever else was showing there in those hazy blue eyes, there didn't seem to be any outrage, any anger. There was even a look of approval, though it had a hint of amusement behind it, and way too much understanding for Casino's piece of mind. It didn't help when Goniff grinned and leaned over to say in a low voice, "guess there's no question now, ei? About who's - umm," and he paused and grinned even wider as he carefully edited those words, "which dog's come out on top?"

Casino just growled in return, realizing for the first time that Goniff had lingered behind, close enough to hear that exchange. That growl was much like one of that species might have given, eliciting a short burst of laughter from their pickpocket.

Catching their breath in the crowded railway station they were using as an added distraction to any pursuers, Goniff cast an uneasy look at Chief, wondering how that betrayal by Leonie was going to sit with their teammate. It couldn't be easy from what he'd seen between the two earlier. He'd already decided against saying anything about that little 'dog fight' and how it had ended. That who'd come out the winner was way far down on the list of 'smart things to say', as far as he was concerned. {"Casino wants to own up, that's for 'im to do. For right now, I'm staying out of it!"}

As far as Casino was concerned, it was over, it was done, and having Goniff know was already one person too many. He wasn't about to say anything to anyone, and he hoped to hell the pickpocket would keep his mouth shut too.

{"I'm probably better off not mentioning that I iced the bitch to anyone else; probably not go down so good with Chief OR the Warden. 'Top bitch', my ass!"}

Once settled into the car that the Underground had had waiting for them, he looked for signs of Chief being hurt by that betrayal, by discovering he'd been played by the deceiving female. It didn't look like it, but Casino couldn't figure how he WOULDN'T have been.

Then, "well, looks like you were right, Warden," Chief said laconially. "At least we got a pretty good idea of what happened to the other team. Wonder which one of them she sweet talked into leading the rest into a trap."

The other men stared incredulously at that faint hint of a smile on the young man's usually stoic face. 

"You KNEW??! Shit, Indian, you KNEW she was . . ." He stared then turned his furious gaze onto Garrison, calmly going over those papers he'd been handed, confirming they were pure fiction, simply bait for another team to fall into. "Damn it, Warden! You knew she was setting the kid up and you just let it happen??! What the shit is up with that??!"

Casino was livid, and not overly appreciative of that distracted smile Garrison was giving him now.

"I thought it was a possibility. She's a top model, part owner of the whole operation, a real mover and shaker in that world. From what Meghada told me, that's a real dog-eat-dog scenario, taking a determination and intensity and focus equal to none. Yet, the impression she gave when we met her was of someone quite different, nothing like that. All soft and mild and - well, you saw her, heard her. Even when Lynn was just a kid, she was less naive than Leonie seemed to be. 

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that no one is that innocent and naive and totally clueless, not once they're grown, not and still be a fully functioning adult. It took me awhile to figure that out; it took some time, more than it should have probably, but I finally got wise," giving Goniff a wry knowing glance, getting a totally innocent, naive and totally clueless look in return - one so patently false it made even Casino huff with supressed laughter. So, yeah, it DID kinda resemble the false face Leonie had worn, now that he thought about it.

"So, why Chief?" Casino pressed, not yet mollified to his team mate being put in that uncomfortable position. "That's not his gig, you know that, dealing with the female baracudas. Coulda sent in Actor or me; coulda done it with our eyes closed, either one of us."

The others exchanged glances; both Actor and Casino had walked into trouble, and more than once, in an encounter with the 'female baracudas', even on the occasions when their eyes WERE wide open. Still, his point was a reasonable one, considering.

"Yes, and she would have spotted you both in about half a minute, Casino, wouldn't have played it the way I needed her to. We didn't need any surprises, not that close to end game. If I was right about her, she was looking for a mark, just the RIGHT mark. That meant she would have wanted someone easier to fool with that sweet little lady act, someone who wouldn't catch on to that trap, would pull the rest of us in in case I got suspicious."

"You coulda sent in Goniff," Casino protested, not yet willing to give it up. 

That got a snort from Garrison this time. "Not likely! And I didn't want her anywhere near Goniff; that's why he was playing a different role. If he'd let that icy, detached mask slip for even a minute, forgotten and given her a glimpse of anything else, something more like his usual, just out of habit, we'd have been done for!"

Casino gave a hard look of frustrated resentment at Goniff, then at Garrison, drawing out a sound of protest from the pickpocket. 

Well, it hadn't been HIS idea, and he knew it wasn't for the reason Casino was maybe thinking! He was a full member of the team, walked in front of trouble just as much as anyone else when it was necessary. Wasn't like Garrison tried to wrap him in cotton wool or anything, no matter what! He knew Casino was upset, understood why even, but he didn't have to go insulting Goniff OR the lieutenant like that!

Chief saw that cloud building, hurried to try and defuse the situation before Goniff popped off and got Casino really going.

"Pappy, if Goniff HAD been the one, had let that mask slide, went with one of the others, it'd be like looking in a mirror for her. If she had any smarts at all, she'd recognize that same mask she put on every time we walked in the door, wouldn't she? That's why he was playing a different role, the hard guy looking at her and the others like they was just a piece of the furniture, something he didn't much like and wasn't interested in taking home. He wasn't anyone she would EVER try to play, not looking like that. Me, now, I was playing something a little else, someone easy to con, but who wouldn't remind her so much of how she was pretending to be like."

Goniff thought about that, dissatisfied frown still on his face. 

"Not so sure I like the sound of that much either, Chiefy. Don't exactly know WHY, but it sits wrong, you know? First off, I don't go letting the masks slip outta place, not on a job. And next thing, don't go around setting myself up as a lure to get someone iced, not like she was doing."

He realized how that sounded, maybe kind of like a criticism of what Chief had done, and hastened to add, "not that that's w'at you were doing, exactly; and even if you did, it was only because the lieutenant said you 'ad to! And she was the bad guy, even if . . .". He stopped before he worked himself into more trouble.

Chief gave him a long look, a far too knowing look. "But if the Warden needed you to, Goniff, you would, right?" HE didn't have any doubt about that, but he figured Goniff needed to work it through in his own mind first.

Goniff blinked furiously, then dropped his eyes to the floor and shrugged. "Well, maybe then. Well, alright, yes! But not as a general rule," he muttered, embarrassed, though again not quite sure why.

"So, how'd you pull it off?" Casino asked reluctantly. "Like I said, that ain't your gig."

"Easy, Pappy. I sort of used Goniff, just a real watered-down version, as the cover, threw in a few of your smooth moves, talked like I was trying to sound like Actor, and thought like the Warden. Gotta say, I never figured it'd be that easy, but I might just be a natural at this stuff. Have to work with a few more dames some, see what's possible. I'm sure you got lots of names in that little black book of yours for me to experiment with, don't ya?" 

That teasing hint of a smile told them that whatever qualms he might have had in this whole operation, they weren't enough to be bothering him in the future.

Casino growled, "never you mind, babe. You just stick to yer blade and the wheels and the rest; leave the dames and that sort of shit to me and Beautiful here. You got lucky once; next time, yer likely to get yer brains blown out!"

They were still within the outskirts of Paris when Actor told them about Marianne.

"Brigette was a fiend - a beautiful fiend, to be sure, but still, that hardly made up for her many shortcomings. Ah, but Marianne! She was an angel, no less," he sighed with a fond smile.

"You loved her," and surprisingly it was Chief who made that overly personal observation. Well, it was pretty obvious from the tone in Actor's voice, the look in his eyes, but for Chief to have made that comment was unusual enough the others took note of it.

"Yes, one could not help but do so. And she loved Brigette with all her heart. It was perhaps lucky that Marianne was too innocent to realize just what Brigette truly was, and as it was, she never had to learn that hard fact. Brigette met with a bad end, a well-earned one I have to admit. When that happened, I tried to shield Marianne from the most bitter parts of the truth, and I believe I did so for the time we had together, for as long as she needed me. It was not long, only a few months, unfortunately, and once our time together was over, I left, after doing what little else I had it in my power to do. I did not return for a very long time, no matter the enduring affection I have always felt for this city."

"And after? She ever find out the skinny about that Brigette dame?" Casino asked idly.

"No, I am sure of that. Truly that was a blessing, or so I've always thought. Perhaps the only part of the whole story that was a blessing," he replied. Then he frowned, as if in deep reflection that had brought illumination to something he'd not thought of before. "Perhaps not the only part, for our time together could only be called a blessing, at least for me, and I pray it was for her as well."

That didn't clarify much of anything, but then, after just a few more words of explanation, Garrison reconsidered his prohibition against Actor going to visit Marianne one more time, although Actor insisted it was in no way necessary. 

"It's a little late for goodbyes, after all, and far too late for anything else as well." He paused then admitted, "it was probably too late for anything else even back then; I would have attempted more, but fate had already spoken against that, even at her birth. Surely having Brigette as a mother limited her future, the conditions in which she was raised left no chance for a different fate. And no, though you have not asked, there was no other connection. I was only a stranger, a visitor to Paris who, once I encountered her, was totally enchanted. I am still humbled that I was graced with knowing her, even for such a brief period of time."

They stood respectfully back under the trees while he stood at the grave marked with the small stone angel he had commissioned so long ago, the base bearing the inscription "Marianne LeClerc, Age 6, From Consumption. May the angels above sing sweetly to welcome the newest and fairest to their ranks."

Finally he rejoined them, a look of peace filling his aristocratic face.

Garrison cleared his throat. "Alright, guys, let's get going. We don't have all that much time to make the exit. And, Goniff? Ditch whatever you have in your pocket that you've been playing with. I don't know what it is, and I really don't want to. We're passing a church up ahead; run in and drop it in the Charity Collection box and get right back here."

That look of injured innocence obviously wasn't going to work, so Goniff gave a rueful shrug and a sigh, but peeled off to follow orders. At a motion from Garrison, Chief followed along, just in case.

"Shame he spotted that," Chief said, looking at that beautifully-matched string of pearls from the safe deposit box just disappearing through that dark slot.

Goniff shrugged again, this time much more cheerfully. "That's okay, Chiefy. Still 'ave the rest, don't I? And none of that was in my pocket, least not that I was playing with, so it don't really count, not if you think about it right. And I think I spotted the others picking up a mite or two. But, just to be safe, 'ow about you 'ang onto this little trifle? Improves the odds, you might say," as he pulled out a thin gold link bracelet set with sparkling diamonds and held it out for Chief to take.

Chief snorted with amusement but accepted the bracelet and tucked it away safely.

"We got a way of ditching the stuff before we go in for debriefing, before the Warden finds out?" he asked, keeping a sharp look on the entrance and the shadows surrounding them.

"Daniel's crew, at least someone from that lot, should be keeping watch when we pull in. Same drill as usual," their pickpocket said with confidence. "One of these days the lieutenant is going to catch on and we'll 'ave to come up with a new dodge, but figure we're safe enough for awhile. Smart as a whip, 'e is, but sometimes can't see w'at's right in front of 'im. I'll likely 'ave to train 'im out of that, eventually." There was a note of regret in the pickpocket's voice at that thought.

Chief smiled into the darkness of the church. They'd kept their voices at a whisper. They might be in what appeared to be an empty church, but it was a church in France, and them speaking in English would get someone's attention right off if anyone WAS around.

"But not too soon, huh," he replied, hearing the deep affection in Goniff's voice.

"Oh no, won't do to rush things, you know. Likely get 'im all upset and confused, and I'd not want to do anything like that, not with 'im being so busy with the war and everything. Don't need the distraction, to my mind," he said earnestly, leading the way out of the church and back to the men waiting at the corner. There was just the slightest pause, and before they got within earshot, Goniff continued, his voice showing just a hint of maybe embarrassment. "Sides, it's - well, it's kinda NICE, ya know? In a GOOD sort of way, I mean - that bit 'e's not grown out of. Sometimes, makes me wonder w'at 'e was like as a tike. Bet 'e was cute as the dickens. Well, only makes sense, considering."

They hurried toward the others, Chief shaking his head at that confession.

"What's so funny, Indian?" Casino asked, noting that reluctant smile on Chief's face as the two rejoined the group.

"Nevermind, Pappy. Nothing important," Chief replied, daring one quick look at Garrison, all business, now focused on getting them to the exit in time. Anyone less likely to be easily upset or confused it would be hard to find, you'd think. 

{"But if anyone could manage getting him that way, even without trying, it'd be Goniff!"} he had to admit. And while he knew it wouldn't happen, at least around anyone else, he really would love to be a fly on the wall to see Garrison's face if Goniff ever confessed to that 'cute as the dickens' notion.


End file.
